Conventionally, an electric hybrid vehicle control device is known which judges that a second clutch (namely, a starting clutch) of an automatic transmission has started to be engaged, in response to a condition that a load of a motor generator has reached a set load when an N-to-D selecting operation is performed under a condition that a vehicle is stationary (see patent document 1, for example).